


How low can you go?

by garden_of_stars



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Groping, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest, saeran playing saeyoung like a fiddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garden_of_stars/pseuds/garden_of_stars
Summary: How much money it would take for Saeyoung to agree to give his twin a blowjob? Enquiring Saerans want to know.Set after a route that isn't either of the twins', where they reunited on their own.





	How low can you go?

**Author's Note:**

> Worth noting that, for example, a million won is about $USD900/$CAD1200/£700/$AUD1200 etc, so I know the figures in this fic sound HUGE but it's probably not quite as insane as it might sound haha.

“Newly obtained evidence indicates Gyong-Si’s criminal empire was also supported by illegal –“

Neither of the twins are paying that much attention to the television, Saeyoung sprawled upside-down on the couch, legs hooked over the top, phone held above his head. Scrolling through Tripter shitpost after shitpost. Saeran might be sitting the right way up, but his activity is just as idle. Slowly flicking through a magazine special on aquarium gardening, though barely doing more than looking at the pictures.

It’s been a long day. Both exhausted from their move to their new home – a place far nicer than the bunker, and only slightly less secure. Honestly, Saeran thought his brother was being way too cautious when it came to that kind of thing, but so long as Saeran got his large, sunset-facing windows, Saeyoung could install as many security features as he liked.

And windows he’d certainly got. His eyes flick to the side to remind himself of that fact. There might be boxes stacked against every wall, but there it is: the sunset in progress. Light streaming gently through the glass.

They’ll have a housewarming party in a few days. But for now, all they had to do was rest. And enjoy the view.

And unpack. Eventually.

Neither of them are much in the mood for it now.

Neither are much in the mood for what’s on television, either. Saeyoung had turned it on to watch some long-running drama, but the episode had finished a while ago. Now it was just the news.

Which wasn’t exactly an issue for Saeran, but the political scandal currently being discussed just makes him think of their father. Not the best person to have at the forefront of his thoughts when he’s trying to relax.

So he stretches out an arm and tugs the remote control over, switching to the next available channel. It’s some pirate movie dubbed into Korean from whatever it was originally, given the weird lip synch. Perhaps Saeyoung recognises the music playing over the fight scene currently onscreen, because he shifts, pressing his head further back against the base of the couch, so he can glance at the television.

Saeran changes the channel. Hoping to get a rise out of his brother. They get along fine these days; he just likes it when Saeyoung squeaks in indignation.

But no such squeak is incoming. Saeyoung’s eyes flick back to his phone screen.

_Pity._

Meanwhile, the next channel features a young woman performing in front of a large crowd of fans. The original audio is quiet, the focus on a narrator speaking over the montage of performance footage. 

“-only her second year as an idol, but now the question on everyone’s lips is: did she really do it? Our source states that Sun-hy, or, “Ember”, received over one hundred and fifty million won to perform sexual favours for-“

Much to Saeran’s surprise, that _does_ get a squeak out of Saeyoung.

“Fan of hers?” he asks his brother, a little surprised. She didn’t seem his type.

Not that his twin seemed to have a type. He’s never dated anyone.

Not that Saeran can talk.

_But for me, that’s because…_

“What? No!” Saeyoung replies, nearly dropping his phone onto his face. Saeran doesn’t bother to hide his snigger. Saeyoung mutters with exaggerated distress, stretching out his arm to place his phone onto a cardboard box, still sealed, off to the side of the couch. Still upside-down, he turns his head to look at Saeran.

“I just meant… well… that’s a lot of money, for, uh. Just that.”

“ _Just?_ ” Saeran isn’t really across sex work rates, but for a celebrity, wouldn’t it make sense to be a figure like that? Especially given the damage it could do to a career if it got out, like what might be happening here…

The story continues on in the background, switching to a soundbyte from someone in casual clothing, standing on some street corner in Seoul.

“Impossible!” the man exclaims to the interviewer, who holds a microphone up to the man’s face. “Ember would never-! Everyone saying she gave that manager a blowjob are-“

“One hundred and fifty million won… for a _blowjob_? I’d give an Egyptian mummy one for half that. He could be missing an arm and everything.”

Sometimes Saeyoung is so strangely specific, Saeran doesn’t know whether he’s making a reference to pop culture, or just. Well. Being _Saeyoung._

“…specifically a mummified corpse? Should I be worried about you, hyung? I know moving cost a lot of money, but…”

Saeyoung waves a hand at his twin. “Gah, it was just an example. Could’ve said a shambling zombie, or a psychotic vampire, or someone who parks their car across two parking bays in the city –“

“So, anyone.”

“Yeah. That’s a lot of money, Saeran. We could do so much with that…”

His brother would probably build another one of those security bots, Saeran suspects. He’d gifted Saeran with one last year on their birthday, but apologised at the time that he’d ‘had to disable the fire breathing part, for now’.

Emphasis on the ‘for now’.

But Saeran’s not interested in thinking about the bot at this exact moment.

He’s…  more interested in what his twin just implied.

“Really, anyone? What about… someone who hates cats?” Saeran pulls up the first thing he can think of that’d be a turn-off for his twin. Now that the undead and rude drivers are already clearly on the table.

Well… it wasn’t the _first_ thing Saeran thought to suggest. The first thing he thought about, the first person, was…

“Ugh,” Saeyoung responds, lip curling. “Yeah. Though they’re on thin ice.”

“What about…”

Saeran finds the words tumbling from his mouth despite himself.

_The first thing I thought of, was…_

“…what about me?”

Saeran is rewarded with small intake of breath. He files it away along with all the other sounds he’s heard Saeyoung make, over the years they’ve been reunited.

He quite likes this one.

He wouldn’t mind hearing it again.

Saeyoung takes a moment before managing to reply. “Uh… I mean, you’re better than people who hate cats. Or zombies. So…”

“Thanks,” Saeran responds, not quite trusting himself to look at Saeyoung’s face. “That’s kind of you.” A pause. “So, you would.”

“….mm-hm.”

At _this_ sound, Saeran can’t help but flick his eyes over to his brother. Saeyoung’s fixedly staring at the ceiling, his cheeks flushed a soft pink.

It’s cute.

_He’s thinking about it._

The idea makes Saeran’s own cheeks heat up, and his pulse quicken.

He wants to make his brother think about it more.

“How about fifty million won? That’s still a lot of money.”

Saeyoung’s voice comes back a little strained, but not unhappy. Just. Like someone with suddenly a _lot_ on his mind. “Uh. Sure. You, you mean?”

“Yeah. Me. Let’s stick with me.”

He wants to hear much more about what Saeyoung would do, for him. Much moreso than some shambling monster, even if he still sometimes thinks of himself as one.

“Or… how about… forty million won?”

Saeyoung’s Herrari cost more than that. Still, it was a significant amount of money.

“…to suck me off,” Saeran adds, in case Saeyoung’s going to jump around to other examples again. He relishes how the crudeness of his phrasing sends Saeyoung’s blush to a deeper hue. His brother is beginning to tap a foot against the wall behind the couch, absently, too.

 _He’s_ definitely _thinking about it._

The times when he was still under the influence of his brainwashing aside, he’s generally not that direct about things like this. Preferring to save being this earthy only when he _really_ wants to get a reaction.

Much like now.

“Are we bargaining right now?” Saeyoung’s attempt to diffuse the warmth in the air with a joke (though not much of one) falls flat. Saeran isn’t having any of it.

“Oh.” He puts all his disappointment into his voice. “So I guess it’s fifty, then. Forty wouldn’t be enough for you to be willing to get that close to m-“

“No! That’s not true!”

Saeyoung sounds genuinely upset. Maybe Saeran shouldn’t push any more.

But he wants to.

He wants to know just how low Saeyoung would go, for him.

“Hyung…”

He takes a different tactic. Voice a gentle purr. Moving up to his brother’s side.

“What about a million won…?”

A huge price drop. Only a little bit more than it’d cost to rent an apartment in Seoul for a month.

Saeyoung is quiet, his breaths shallow.

Saeran wants to know what it means. What this sudden heat in the air between them means.

Though he knows what… he _wants_ it to mean.

He places a hand on the thigh that leads to the foot Saeyoung has been tapping against the wall. His brother’s movements still.

“Saeran…”

Hearing his twin breathe his name like that, is…

“Yeah? Would you do it, hyung?”

“…yeah.”

Saeran lets the hand on his brother’s thigh run down to the knee, fingers trailing softly over the denim of his jeans. “Half a million?”

“...mm.”

Saeran leans over his brother, letting his hand move slowly back to his thigh, then his hip. “I like the way you sound right now,” he encourages. “Knowing you’d do that much for me, too...”

He lets that settle in, before adding. “A hundred thousand won?”

Saeyoung’s eyes are fixed on his face. Lips parted.

Saeran bends down, touches his twin’s cheek.

“You know, I think I’ve got that much in my wallet right now… I could go get it.”

“Sae…ran…”

“Mm?”

He feels giddy with his twin’s every acceptance of every term. Powerful. He smiles down at his brother, and Saeyoung looks back up at him like he’s transfixed.

_Good._

Saeran allows his fingers to reach out, and stroke up between his brother’s legs. Finding yet more heat, and a stiff mass under straining fabric.

_Very good._

“There’s nothing you wouldn’t do for me… right, Saeyoung?”

He crawls onto Saeyoung’s lap, lowering himself down over the edge of the couch cushion to where his brother’s head still rests, and brings their lips together.

And Saeyoung says yes to him in every way he’s ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Felt satisfying to end it here, but, hey, I've posted so much hardcore Choi Twins smut at this point, if you wanna read Saeyoung actually sucking off his twin now that you've read this, then... may I direct you to [does a sweeping motion towards all my other fics].


End file.
